Be the one
by RockxAndxRoll
Summary: —No…— le dijo Julia mientras seguía viendo al chico pálido que desaparecía ante sus ojos. Ella tenía que averiguar que quería el, como lo podía ayudar. Iván&Julia.-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de El Internado pertenecen a Globomedia, como ya todos saben y la trama seria mia _:) .-

* * *

Iván se sentía hastiado, Roque no paraba de hablar sobre la chica nueva, la tal Julia, y la chica era bonita, y había demostrado tener buen cuerpo al sacarse la polera en la clase de Héctor, pero no era una belleza oriental, ni tenía los ojos tan lindos como Caro. Era una chica normal y punto.

—… se me hace que Elsa se paso un poco con ella, esta recién llegada y necesita un poco de comprensión— termino por decir Roque, Iván solo puso los ojos en blanco mientras soltaba una risita, es que eso había reconocérselo a la chica nueva, tenia agallas. Se había enfrentado a la querida directora sin temor, y con cierta arrogancia.

—… ¿y vieron sus ojos?, me parecía que podría perderme en ellos…— Iván no podía dar créditos a lo que oía, realmente a Roque se le había zafado un tornillo y él se estaba cabreando, bastante a decir verdad.

—Ya vale Roque, que entendemos que te enamoraste de la tía esta la stripper— le dijo Iván mientras se paraba de la cama y se acercaba a la ventana. Roque le dio una mirada fea, pero Iván no le dio importancia y se hizo el desentendido mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos su cajetilla y encendedor. Cuando la encontró saco el último cigarrillo que le quedaba y lo prendió, le dio una gran calada y dejo que el humo de este le aliviara las tensiones.

—Pero vale Iván ¿y a ti que te pasa? – le pregunto Caro mientras se acercaba a el y de paso le quitaba el cigarro, Iván le dedico una mirada que dejo a la chica helada.

—¡Que a mi no me pasa nada! — el chico de cabellos negro se dirigió ofuscado hacia la puerta. Decidió que se iría al patio, ya que no tenia un cigarrillo para relajarse por lo menos tendría el aire libre, fuera de ese asqueroso internado de pacotilla.

Salto como si nada por el muro que daba hacia el bosque y corrió hasta una gran arboleda, mientras caminaba se lamentaba no haber buscado a Toni para pedirle un cigarrillo, pero bueno lo que no había sido hecho ya estaba, el mas que nadie sabia que no valía la pena en pensar en las cosas del pasado, lo sabia con la muerte de su madre y con la de Cayetano. Ahora lo importante era el concentrarse en salir, junto con los demás. Porque claro a pesar de ser un egocéntrico de primera y un gran sarcástico el tenia corazón, y ellos eran sus amigos y no los podía dejar solos. Iván siguió caminando, perdido en sus pensamientos, buscando ideas para poder salir de la cárcel esta, que era como denominaban al internado.

No se había dado cuenta que se estaba acercando a los terrenos donde habían encontrado el cuerpo de Cayetano, así que opto por doblar a la izquierda, que era el camino que conducía al lago.

Al llegar a este se quedo mirando el paisaje, era todo tan hermoso, tranquilizador. Pero eso era solo una fachada, una gran mentira. El internado laguna negra era el peor lugar al cual los hijos podían ir a parar, ya que algunos nunca tendrían la oportunidad de volver a casa.

Suspiro cansadamente, todo lo que había pasado últimamente había sido tan agotador, el tenia miedo, por supuesto, y aunque no lo demostraba a menudo, mejor dicho nunca, ese temor estaba ahí, y lo sacaba de quicio.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que alguien se paraba a su lado, mejor dicho que una chica se había parado a su lado. Miro a su lado derecho y ahí estaba, una chica pequeña, bueno no tan pequeña, le llegaba hasta su frente, y se veía con buenas curvas, su tez blanca, y su cabello negro semi ondulado, y sus ojos, el no podía verle sus ojos, porque ella los tenia cerrados, al obsérvala por unos segundos mas la pudo reconocer, era la chica nueva, la stripper, Julia. Ella tenía su ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados. Tenía sus manos en sus bolsillos. Y parecía que no le importaba estar al lado de Iván.

Iván se aclaro la garganta pero la chica le hizo una seña con su mano para que este se callara. Y el así lo hizo, algo irritado claro esta, ya que nadie le daba ordenes a Iván Noiret, menos una desnudista como ella, pero bueno.

Verla así, con su ceño fruncido, los ojos cerrados y ese aro en la nariz, le daba un aspecto algo adorable, aun mantenía en su rostro un aire de niña, se le hizo adorable. Rápidamente se pateo mentalmente por eso, ¿ella?, ¿adorable?, ¿EL USANDO ESA PALABRA?, ni siquiera con Caro, que había sido su novia de la infancia.

Enojado por sus pensamientos dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—Que si no quieres escuchar a nadie te puedes ir por donde viniste— la chica abrió sus ojos, y el quedo algo atontado, por así decirlo, ya que nunca había visto unos ojos avellana tan lindos, parecían ojos de gata, una gata salvaje, se rió por eso y la chica-stripper-nueva Julia lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y a ti que te pasa gilipollas? — Julia saco de su pequeño bolso negro una cajetilla de una marca reconocida, saco un cigarrillo de esta y se lo llevo a la boca, después volvió a guardar la cajetilla y saco un encendedor de plata, tenía algo escrito, pero Iván no lo pudo leer. Julia le dio una gran calada a su cigarro y luego rió, después saco de su bolso negro un ipod, un nano de color rojo, se puso los audífonos y se quedo ahí, fumando su cigarrillo.

Iván realmente no le daba crédito a lo que veía, la chica esta no lo estaba tomando en cuenta, es mas, hacia como si el ni siquiera estuviera ahí.

Y eso le molesto, obviamente, porque a Iván Noiret nadie lo ignoraba.

Pero bueno a este juego podían jugar dos, de eso Iván estaba seguro, así que se sentó al lado de la extraña chica, le quito un audífono y se puso a cantar la canción, era de una banda española, le gustaba la rola esa.

Iván sentía que Julia lo miraba, pero claro que lo hacia, si el había sido un pesado y como de la nada se había sentado al lado de ella para quitarle su audífono y ponerse a cantar.

Lo admitía, estaba actuando de manera irracional. Julia le ofreció su cigarrillo, el cual Iván acepto gustoso, le dio una gran calada, y mantuvo el humo dentro de el por varios segundos, queriendo aprovechar esa intoxicación tan placentera al máximo.

Cuando se lo devolvió a Julia vio que esta tenia una gran sonrisa, la hacia lucir preciosa.

—Pareces que no fumabas desde hace tiempo— ella tomo el cigarrillo y hizo algo parecido a Iván.

—Si bueno, como has visto aquí no hay negocios cerca, así que hay que cuidarlos—

Julia asentía, y de paso le daba otra calada al cigarrillo, mientras volvía a perder su mirada.

—Te comprendo, me pasa lo mismo— le contesto con un suspiro la chica de ojos de gato.

—Pero… para ti debe ser más fácil conseguir, vivías en la ciudad antes de venir acá. —

La afirmación de Iván había hecho que Julia se pusiera tensa. Lo cual Iván no comprendía.

—No, la verdad es que no fumaba desde hace dos años— la cara de incredulidad de Iván no tenia precio. – Estaba encerrada en un hospital siquiátrico— con aquella ultima confesión Julia dio por terminado su cigarrillo, tirándolo a la laguna.

Se paro y guardo sus cosas. Iván también aprovecho para pararse. Pero no dijo nada.

Julia comenzó a caminar, pero no para el internado.

—Hey, espera— le dijo el chico de cabello negro. Julia se dio vuelta para encarar a aquel desconocido.

—¿Qué pasa? — le pregunto ella, mientras ponía sus manos en jarra en su pequeña cintura.

—¿Por qué estuviste en un lugar como ese? — Julia hizo oídos sordos mientras recogía una piedra y la tiraba a la laguna. Iván hizo lo mismo.

—¿Por qué te interesa saber? — le pregunto ella mientras volvía a sacar un cigarrillo.

—No se – dijo él, en realidad no tenía ni idea el porqué de su repentino interés, solo sabía que había algo en ella, algo que lo llamaba.

—Dije cosas que no debí— Julia se abrazo por el repentino escalofrió, miro a la derecha y vio a un chico que llevaba el mismo uniforme del chico que estaba a su lado.

Iván solo la observo, la vio palidecer y ponerse tensa, quizás ella no quería hablar más del tema. Miro su reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde. —Sera mejor que volvamos al internado—

—No…— le dijo Julia mientras seguía viendo al chico pálido que desaparecía ante sus ojos. Ella tenía que averiguar que quería él, como lo podía ayudar. Pero no podía hacerlo enfrente del chico de ojos chocolates. La creería una loca. Y la volverían a encerrar.

—¿Segura? — le pregunto Iván, no estaba seguro si ella podría volver sola al internado. Además el sabia lo peligroso que era el lugar. Así que agarro a Julia del brazo, acto que hizo que ella lo mirara. Ambos sintieron una potente corriente, tan fuerte que quemaba. Iván la sintió temblar. Ella estaba helada.

—¡Por dios! Si estas helada— Comenzó a pasar sus grandes manos por los delgados brazos de la chica, tratando de crear fricción. Pero no funcionaba, ella cada vez se veía más pálida, a punto de desmayarse. —¿Estás enferma o algo?— pero ella no le alcanzo a responder ya que perdió la conciencia y cayó en los brazos de Iván.

* * *

Me encanta esta pareja :)!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes de El Internado pertenecen a Globomedia, como ya todos saben y la trama seria mia

* * *

La chica se había desmayado en sus brazos, Iván no sabía qué hacer. Temía por ella. Además ella lucia tan frágil, vulnerable. Un gran deseo de protegerla lo embargaba. Eso lo asustaba, mucho. Pero no era el momento para pensar en eso, no con ella así.  
Lo único que se le ocurrió fue abrazarla, tratar de hacerla entrar en calor. "Por favor, entra en calor, despierta" Era lo único que él podía pensar.

Julia necesitaba escapar, quería despertar ahora ya, pero el chico de suéter azul no la dejaba. Quería que ella lo ayudara, pero ella no le entendía. Y lo peor era el frio, helaba demasiado. Era doloroso.

Julia había comenzado a retorcerse y a apretar los dientes. Iván sintió que algo sonaba, el sonido venia del bolso de Julia, rápidamente saco el pequeño aparato plateado y colgó.  
Por suerte se sabía el número de Caro al revés y al derecho, así que no dudo en marcar. Le pidió que viniera con los demás.  
Seguía manteniendo el cuerpo de Julia apegado al suyo. Había escuchado en una de las clases de biología de Garrido algo sobre mantener el calor corporal. "Despierta, por favor, despierta"

El chico de suéter azul la perseguía por medio del bosque, ella no quería tenerlo más cerca porque un gran frio la consumía, frio y tristeza, pero también sabía que si no lo escuchaba jamás podría deshacerse de él.

"Para" le dijo el muchacho con bucles. Y ella así lo hizo, no por la orden, si no que algo como una fuerza sobrenatural la había detenido y por más que lo intentara ningún musculo de su cuerpo se movía.

—Déjame ir por favor— Déjame ir.

Iván seguía frotando los brazos de la chica y pidiéndole que regrese.

— ¿Qué le has hecho? — le interrogo Roque con tono enfadado. A Iván no le había gustado nada la forma en que Roque le había hablado.

−No le hecho nada, enano estúpido−, Vicky se acerco a Julia, la morena tenia conocimientos médicos por formar parte del club de primeros auxilios.

−Está congelada, ¿Qué le ha pasado? – Iván se sentía impotente por no poder contestar las preguntas.

−No lo sé Vicky. Un rato estábamos fumando y al otro se encontraba muy pálida y llega y se desmaya−

− ¿Qué fumaron? – pregunto Marcos mientras se acercaba, − Pensé que habías dejado esa porquería –

−Era un cigarrillo normal Marcos, lo juro – Iván había tenido una pequeña adicción a las drogas, la cual no había acabado bien. –Después de lo que paso con Cayetano prometí…− La mano de Caro se encontraba apoyada en su hombro.

−Bien, ya no importa− dijo la chica de ojos risueños, su primer amor, su mejor amiga y ahora novia de su mejor amigo Marcos. –Preocupémonos de Julia− Los demás asintieron ante las palabras de Carolina.  
Con Marcos fuimos haciendo turnos para llevarla hasta el internado y con la ayuda de los demás pasamos desapercibidos.

El grupo llevo a Julia a la habitación de las chicas, ya que esa también era su habitación.

− ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – volvió a preguntar un preocupado Iván, mientras se pasaba una mano por su pelo dejándolo más revuelto de lo que ya estaba.

−Es importante mantenerla caliente – dijo Vicky mientras Caro volvía con mantas.

−Ojala que esto ayude – Iván pronuncio mientras se sentaba en la cama que la chica ocupaba.  
−Ya verás que si− le dijo Marcos. –Mañana ya estará bien, debe ser un resfrió− Pero Iván no estaba tan convencido.  
A rastras Vicky y Carol lo lograron echar del cuarto. Marcos lo llevaba arrastrando hasta el cuarto, y Roque iba con un humor de perros.

−Pues claro, por eso estabas tan encabronado, te gustaba la tía esta y te ponía celoso que yo me fijara en ella –

−Pero a ti que mosca te ha picado, me preocupo por ella porque se me hace extraño nada más. –

−Sí, vale, me lo creo− Roque menciono mientras se sentaba en la cama y comenzaba desvestirse.  
−Tío tú no tienes ni idea de lo que hablas, yo hable con ella y si lo admito me preocupa, la stripper esta salió de un siquiátrico hace poco, y quien sabe qué cosa le puede estar pasando y tu vienes y apareces con estos enojos, si serás gillipollas. – dicho esto Iván tomo su toalla y se retiro de la habitación.

Roque estaba molesto, bastante a decir verdad. Pero es que estaba cansado. Porque siempre Iván se tenía que quedar con las chicas que a él le gustaban. Primero Caro, luego Vicky y ahora Julia. Pff… Vaya amigo.

−Vale− le decía Julia al chico de suéter azul y sonrisa tímida, −Te ayudare− y en eso sintió que mucha niebla la cogía, ella luchaba por escapar, pero no había caso. –Dije que te ayudaría, te lo prometí− pero el chico de suéter azul ya había desaparecido. Julia sintió dos pares de manos sosteniéndola. Se permitió abrir los ojos, y encontró a dos chicas. Se le hacían familiares.

−¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto rápidamente mientras se alejaba lo mas que podía. Ambas chicas la soltaron.

−Menudo susto hija− decía una morena de ojos chocolates. −¿Estás bien? – Julia asintió y ambas chicas suspiraron de alivio

−¿Podrían decirme donde me encuentro? – las dos chicas que estaban en piyamas se miraron, la de ojos claros hablo primero –Estas en el internado Laguna Negra− ¡Demonios!, no había conseguido escaparse.

−Somos tus compañeras, ella es Carolina, pero le decimos Caro, y yo soy Victoria, pero llámame Vicky− dijo la morena de grandes cejas.

−Ya, bueno deben saber que voy Julia y seré su nueva compañera.− respondió Julia, se paro y se sintió algo débil así que volvió a sentarse, las chicas asintieron − ¿Cómo llegue aquí? –

−Iván te trajo, el chico con el que estuviste fumando ayer− ahora ella recordaba. Por un momento temió que todo fuera una alucinación y aun estuviera encerrada en el horrible sanatorio.

−Ah ya lo recuerdo, el chico guapo de ayer – ambas chicas asintieron mientras se sentaban en la cama de Julia.

−Oye Julia – le dijo Caro, mientras que Vicky le pasaba una taza con olor a naranja –es un té, te hará bien… −Mientras ella lo veía, pudo notar que las chicas le querían preguntar algo, así que alejo la taza de sus labios, − ¿Esto de los desmayos te pasa muy a menudo? –

Julia no sabía si mentir o contarles la verdad, pero al ver a ambas chicas sintió confianza ante ellas, además el chico de suéter azul le había dicho que en ellas podía confiar ciegamente.

−Si bueno, a veces…−

Iván intentaba quedarse dormido, pero su mente no pensaba en lo mismo, algo acerca de Julia no lo dejaba en paz.

Bueno se dijo mientras se abofeteaba mentalmente. "Una vez que descubra el misterio la curiosidad se acabara." Con ese último pensamiento se quedo dormido.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes de El Internado pertenecen a Globomedia, como ya todos saben y la trama seria mia

El dolor de cabeza era demasiado fuerte, Julia sentía que la cabeza se le partiría, trato de prender la luz de la mesita de noche y de paso tiro su vaso con agua. Se maldijo por eso, si quería que se le pasara el dolor tendría que tomarse una pastilla, pero sin el agua no podría, a veces se sentía tan niña con pequeñeces como esta.

Recogió su vaso y limpio el piso con una toalla, busco una botella con agua en el mini refrigerador pero no quedaban, maldijo nuevamente y se puso unos calcetines para ir al baño y conseguir un poco de agua.

Decir que el internado era espeluznante era quedarse corto, especialmente a esa hora, con todo ese silencio y esa oscuridad. Una oscuridad que parecía a abarcar todo el pasillo, más que una cosa de luz era una energía, como si muchas cosas malas hubieran ocurrido en aquel lugar.

Julia creía que estaba siendo paranoica, porque quien en sus cinco sentidos enviaría a su hijo a un lugar así, ¿Verdad?

Pero tenía que ser sincera con ella misma, otras veces sus sospechas habían sido correctas.

Apresuro su camino al baño. Tratando de mirar hacia adelante sin dudar.

Iba tan concentrada en su camino que no se dio cuenta que un brazo la tiraba y la metía hacia u lugar, un cuarto estrecho y oscuro.

Sin dudas no sabía quien la había metido en ese lugar. Y gritar no era una opción ya que aquella persona le estaba tapando la boca con la mano. Sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento. Y ella tenía que salir de ahí. Lo cual era difícil, estaba tan pegada a este chico, lo sabía por su musculatura. Y su olor. Tenía que distraerlo. Y sabia como. Porque después de todo solo era un chico mas.

Trato de acercarse más a el, y le lamio la mano. Pudo sentir como el chico se tensaba. Y luego el tiro de ella nuevamente.

Entraron por este pequeño lugar. El prendió una luz y ella lo pudo, era el chico, Iván.

Julia no sabía si sentir miedo o estar aliviada. Sus ojos la hacían dudar.

Iván se acerco a ella y le paso los dedos por sus labios, Julia estaba atónita no se lo podía creer. Quería decir algo, quería gritar algo pero no podía. Todo ella se sentía nublada, expectante.

Iván tocaba los labios de Julia con suavidad, se sentía tan malditamente bien. Quería besarlos pero parte de el tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de todo y a la vez de nada.

Pero la deseaba tanto que sabía que sería su perdición. Se acerco más a ella, y pudo sentir cada parte de su pequeño y curvilíneo cuerpo, oh si mejor que cualquier stripper japonesa, y sus ojos, esos ojos de gato que lo tenían atrapado, su mirada decía bésame y no lo hagas. Apoyo su frente a la de ella, ella solo lo miraba y sus respiraciones se mesclaban, cerro sus ojos y tomo la decisión por ambos.

La beso.


End file.
